Like A Star
by MrJamesileee
Summary: This was not what Emily Foster expected when she befriended Detective Hailey Upton. It was, however, EXACTLY what her nosy friends expected.
1. Chapter 1

The first time was a coincidence. An afterthought. An unfamiliar exchange of 'hello's between her partner and the generally gruff-seeming detective. Brett didn't realise that they knew each other. That was as far as she pondered it.

The second time incited slight intrigue, Brett admitted, when the bar stool next to her became suddenly empty as her partner strode away, toward the table of cops, to greet Upton with a comfortable smile and casual touch to her shoulder.

The third time was the charm, and the last straw to break the back of the curiosity that Brett had tried to quell.

"You're still paint-balling tomorrow, right?" Brett asked as she packed up her duffel bag at the end of shift. "With me and Kidd?" she elaborated upon seeing the complete lack of reaction from her partner.

"Oh, uh…" Foster trailed off, already seeming guilty and keeping her gaze from her friend. "I kind of said I'd go to a hockey game," she shrugged, her attempt at nonchalance coming off as awkward as she felt.

"Ha! A hockey game?!" Brett laughed, knowing her partner all too well. "It must be a _really _hot date."

"Why would you say that?!" Foster feigned insult, pressing a hand to her heart.

"Do you even _like_ hockey?" Brett asked, already knowing the answer.

"I've been getting into it," Foster defended, shutting her locker and finally making eye contact with Brett.

"Oh yeah?" Brett challenged. "Who's playing?"

"I…" Foster looked around the room as though hoping the answer would come to her in a vision.

"Ha!" Brett laughed, poking Foster in the chest as though she had won. She had. "So, who is hot enough to get you to go to a hockey game that you don't care about?" she asked seriously, done giving her friend a hard time- for now.

"No one!" Foster waved her hands in surrender. "I'm just going with Hailey," she added quietly.

"Hailey?" Brett inquired, knowing the person in question but hoping to get Foster to elaborate anyway.

"Yeah, um… Upton? From PD," she said as casually as she could muster.

"She is pretty hot…" Brett mumbled, knowing it would get a rise from the woman.

"Shut up," Foster rolled her eyes and pushed Brett's shoulder as the laugh the blonde was holding in surfaced.

"I didn't realise you two knew each other so well," Brett admitted, slinging her bag over her shoulder as Foster followed suit. "So is it like a date?"

"No!" Foster argued too quickly as a blush covered her cheeks. "It's not like that…"

"Are you sure?" Brett asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, Brett. I'm sure," Foster said seriously.

"How long have you two been hanging out?"

"Um, we haven't. Not really," Foster played off, hoping that the conversation would end once they made their way into the truck bay where their friends were in earshot.

"That sounded like a 'but'," Brett smirked.

"We just talk sometimes. She's cool," Foster said flippantly, averting her eyes from the intense gaze of her friend.

"She must be," Brett said, grin audible. "Cool enough to make you go to a hockey game…"

"Who's goin' to a hockey game?" Kidd asked, suddenly at their side.

"Foster's ditching us for sports," Brett threw out, catching the glare from Foster from her periphery.

"Ew," Kidd said instantly. "Must be a really hot date."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when did you and Upton start dating?" Kidd asked calmly as she sipped her beer. "And why didn't you tell us?!" she added dramatically.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's NOT a date!" Foster whined, shaking her head at her friends.

"Foster, if I had asked you to go to a hockey game with me last week, you would've laughed in my face and told me to go to hell," Brett challenged with a smirk.

All Foster could do was glare in response.

Brett and Kidd sat silent, staring at their friend uncomfortably until she was forced to speak.

"Alright, look, we got to talking at Med, when she was worried she was infected by the outbreak. We exchanged numbers, but it's not like we _flirt_ or anything…" Foster grumbled at her nosy friends.

"Why not?" Kidd asked seriously. "You have the ability to flirt with just about anyone. I'd think she'd be at the top of your list," she shrugged.

"And how did this hockey game come up? People don't usually just ask someone they barely know to go to a hockey game, alone…" Brett added.

"We were just texting the other night and she invited me," Foster told them. "No big deal."

"You text a lot?" Kidd asked, looking toward the bar to flag down more beers.

"Uh, I guess," she admitted uncomfortably. "But just about work and stuff, usually."

"Usually?" Brett questioned, wagging her eyebrows.

"Sometimes we talk about movies, or TV. Or like, if she hears a good song she'll send it to me." Foster had no idea how deep she was digging this hole.

Kidd and Brett looked at each other with matching grins lighting up their faces.

"Speak of the devil," Kidd said suddenly, nodding to the door of Molly's where none other than Hailey Upton had just entered, looking good, though chilly and windblown.

Upton made her way to her friends at the bar, not looking around the room to notice the ladies from Fifty-One in the corner. She greeted Burgess, Ruzek and Rojas and took a seat, unaware that she had an audience from across the bar.

"Go say hi!" Brett said, too excitedly, pushing Foster's shoulder for effect.

"No! She's here with her friends. I'M here with my friends. It's not like we're dating or anything," Foster said as though the idea was ludicrous.

"Only goin' to a random ass hockey game tomorrow," Kidd grumbled comically.

"Can we please, lord in heaven, talk about something else?" Foster face-palmed.

"Sure," Brett smiled sweetly. "Hey Stella, do you know who the Blackhawks are playing tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Upton smiled, pulling Foster into an awkward hug as they met outside of her apartment building.

"Hey," Foster smiled back, feeling a swirl of discomfort (and excitement) upon seeing (and hugging) the detective.

Damn her stupid, nosy friends for making her wonder if this was a stupid, awkward date.

"You look well-prepared…" Upton said, assessing Foster's outfit with a smirk.

"What does _that_ mean?!" Foster asked, insulted and embarrassed.

"You're in full winter gear," she grinned, flicking the fuzzy ball on Foster's knit-cap for affect.

"Oh…yeah. Brett told me to dress warm, that it would be cold in there," Foster shrugged, admitting more than she realised.

"You've never been to a game before, have you?" Upton offered a sideways smile as they fell into step next to each other.

"That obvious, huh?" Foster chuckled, suddenly feeling so warm that she definitely didn't need her winter layers.

"You didn't have to come," Upton shrugged, seeming smaller than usual.

"I wanted to!" Foster defended, turning to the woman suddenly to ensure her point was made. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," she promised, catching Upton's nervous gaze and holding it.

Upton nodded and looked away, a relieved smile creeping onto her face as they continued to walk.

"Well I guarantee fun," she said, bumping Foster's shoulder. "And beer," she grinned. "The beer helps with the fun."

XXX

"I thought they were gonna fight…" Foster said, mostly to herself, regarding the players as the second period came to a close.

"Am I boring you, Emily?" Upton teased, flagging down the gentleman with the cooler.

"No! Not at all. I just thought they fought in hockey," Foster shrugged, watching as Upton handed a wad of cash to the man in exchange for two (more) beers.

"They changed the rules. Safety and all that…" Upton said disgustedly. "They still fight but they can't get away with it for too long anymore."

"That's too bad."

"Says the paramedic," Upton chuckled.

"How much to I owe you?" Foster asked, trying like hell to ignore Upton's flirtatious tone and digging into her pocket for her cash.

"You don't," Upton told her directly.

"I definitely do. This is like our fourth beer and they're acting like they're made of gold."

"You got the first ones," Upton shrugged, fighting off a shiver.

"And you got the last three!" Foster argued, noticing the way that her friend was rubbing her hands together. "Are you cold? Miss made-fun-of me-for-over-layering…" she smirked, bumping Upton's shoulder and feeling the chill emanating from her.

"Well see, I actually _go_ to hockey games, so I'm used to it," Upton laughed.

"I have gloves," Foster piped up suddenly, remembering that they were in her pocket with her unused cash.

"So put them on," Upton said, confused.

"No, dumbass. For you," she chuckled, extending them to her friend.

"I'm fine," Upton lied, looking back to the ice.

"Hailey…" Foster warned, turning her by the shoulder and forcing her to look in her direction.

"Whatever," Upton grumbled, though she couldn't fight her smile as she slipped the fluffy gloves onto her purple hands.

They sat for a moment in silence, watching as the teams flowed across the ice as the third period was underway. Foster felt conflicted; she couldn't relax but she couldn't take the situation at face value, because she honestly had no idea what the situation WAS anymore. Hailey could've invited her here as a friend, simply getting to know each other better. Brett and Kidd had her worried, uncomfortable and awkward about the 'date', even if they meant well. Right now, it didn't matter how she felt about the situation, how she felt about Hailey. She was having fun. For the moment, she would leave it at that.

"You hate this, don't you?" Upton asked quietly, turning slightly to Foster before taking a big sip from her beer. "You're cold, you don't like sports and unfortunately, no one got into a fight…"

"I don't hate this at all, Hailey," Foster smiled, overwhelmed by the butterflies and warmth she felt simply from seeing the detective allow herself to be so vulnerable. "I love it. I'm having a great time."

"Once more, with feeling," Upton said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and leaning further away from Foster, unsure if she should believe the woman's words.

"I love it."

Foster acted before she thought, as she tended to do in life in general. She raised her left arm and wrapped it around Upton's shoulders securely, pulling her in and holding her there, close to her. Neither said a word, but the way that Upton relaxed upon the contact made Foster feel like she had finally done something right.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was your date?" Kidd asked without pretense, setting beers in front of Brett and Foster even though she wasn't working.

"It wasn't a date."

How many times would they have to have this conversation?

"But how was it?" Brett asked, seemingly disregarding Foster's last argument.

"It was great," Foster couldn't help but divulge. "Cold, but good."

"I told you to layer up," Brett said proudly, raising her glass to no one and anyone at the same time.

"Who won?" Kidd asked, the light in her eyes not unnoticed by Brett or Foster.

"Ah, not us," Foster shrugged, taking a big gulp of her beer.

"Who's 'we'?" Kidd challenged without hesitation.

"The Blackhawks," Foster answered immediately. "The Hurricanes whooped their ass. It was a shut out."

"A shut out!" Kidd laughed at her friend. "Did Upton teach you that?" Kidd asked without missing a beat.

"Yes, she did," Foster said, rolling her eyes and swigging her beer. "Hailey taught me a lot about hockey, actually. I think I know how it works now."

"Oh my god, you_ like_ her!" Brett exclaimed, loudly and suddenly.

"Shut up, I do not…" Foster argued weakly.

"So what did you do at the game today, when you weren't staring into each other's eyes?" Kidd asked, already laughing.

"We watched the fucking game!" Foster snapped, embarrassed and done with the torture.

"Did you kiss her?" Brett asked in a sing-song tone that caused Foster's blood to boil.

"No, I didn't kiss her. You guys are idiots," she mumbled, looking down into her beer.

Foster wasn't surprised when her friends giggled in unison in response. She also wasn't necessarily surprised when Hailey Upton walked into the bar at that exact moment. The detective had said she might show up to Molly's later that night, but that knowledge didn't keep Foster's heart from fluttering just a little more than she liked.

They made eye contact almost immediately; Upton knew where Foster sat, now. They exchanged a smile and a small wave before Upton made her way to the bar, to her friends. Foster took a sip of her beer and averted the gaze of Brett and Kidd.

"Aw, your girlfriend's here," Kidd said enthusiastically (and loudly).

"Go say hi!" Brett chimed in, grinning ear to ear.

"First, she's _not_ my girlfriend. Second, we waved. I'm not going to interrupt her and her friends," Foster muttered, finishing her beer quickly and wishing for more.

"Foster, you don't spend all day with someone and then act like you barely know them later. I thought you were good with this stuff," Brett dug, hopefully insulting her friend into action.

"She saw me and she didn't come over here. Maybe she just wants to spend time with her friends now," Foster said, her anxiety palpable.

"Or maybe she's thinkin' the same thing you're thinkin', like she's not sure if you want her to leave you alone," Kidd challenged.

"Just go to the bar to get us more beers," Brett suggested. "Say hi, see what happens."

Foster thought it over for a moment before deciding that was the best course of action. She hated that she was so transparent when it came to her friends. She hoped she wouldn't be that obvious with Hailey.

After a solid thirty seconds of nodding her head to herself, she rose from her chair, empty glass in hand. She smiled resolvedly at her friends before heading toward the bar, toward Hailey.

"She really likes her, doesn't she?" Kidd asked Brett quietly, as soon as Foster was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I think she really does."

XXX

The bar wasn't full enough to warrant it, but Foster stood right next to Upton's seat anyway. She didn't say anything, trying not to come across as anxiously as she felt. When she caught a whiff of Upton's light perfume, it caused a swirl in her stomach that made her angry with herself.

"Oh, hello," Upton rasped softly, pulling Foster out of her headspace.

"Oh hi," Foster couldn't help but smile, their easy tone with each other calming her. "Long time no see," she joked.

"Has been," Upton chuckled. "Anything exciting happen in the last…" she looked at her watch, "three hours?"

"Nope," Foster told her, flagging down Herrmann. "I just thought I should do some drinking after my long day of… drinking," she grinned.

"Mutual," Upton smiled into her eyes, raising her beer glass for effect.

Herrmann said hello as he sat three glasses in front of Foster before returning to his customers. Foster realised that this was her time for retreat. She also realised that she didn't want it to be.

"Hey, do you want to come sit with me and the girls?" Foster threw out casually before she could stop herself.

Upton looked immediately nervous, sending Foster into a spiral of self-doubt.

"I would, but I don't want to interrupt. I mean, I barely know them," she shrugged, looking more at her hands than at Foster.

"I want you to know them," Foster said suddenly, realizing after the fact just how intimate it sounded. "I mean, if you want to…" she covered.

Upton's face spread into a wide, relieved smile.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking into Foster's eyes more intensely than she intended. "I'd like that."

Foster lit up like a Christmas tree, nodding toward the beers on the counter.

"Good," she smiled, realizing then _just_ how blue Upton's eyes were.

She saw Brett and Kidd gossiping like schoolgirls long before she and Upton reached their table. She hoped like hell that her friends would behave themselves and not say anything to embarrass her, no matter how desperately they wanted to.

"Hey guys," Foster said cheerily, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her racing heart. "You know Hailey," she nodded, looking into each Brett and Kidd's eyes and silently saying 'please be good'.

"Hey, Hailey," Brett smiled, extending her hand politely. They may have known each other from the job but they had never interacted outside of work. It clearly mattered to Foster, which made it matter to her by default.

"Yeah, welcome Upton. Nice to see ya," Kidd agreed.

They took their seats across from Brett and Kidd, and Foster hoped that _someone_ would start a conversation. _Any_ conversation, really, as long as it didn't involve her and Upton and their not-dating. If this ended up being awkward for Upton, Foster would never let herself forget it.

"What're y'all doin' for Halloween?" Kidd asked casually, always more comfortable in social situations than her friends. "We're throwing a big shin dig here and I only have to work half the night," she smiled, raising her glass.

"I haven't even thought about it," Upton admitted, just now remembering that it was only a few days away.

"Come on! You don't have a costume?" Kidd asked, looking at Foster out of the corner of her eye.

"Not yet. Maybe you guys can help me with ideas?" she asked hopefully, appreciating the ease of the conversation.

"Absolutely!" Brett piped up. "I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood."

"Of course, you are…" Foster muttered into her drink, smirking as she saw the insult cross her friend's features.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Brett scoffed, though there was a playful smile in her eyes.

"So vanilla…" Foster shook her head.

Upton didn't know them well enough to know if they were playing or if Brett was truly insulted. She wanted to keep her mouth shut but her discomfort was evident.

"What are _you_ going as, smart ass?" Brett retorted, causing Kidd to laugh heartily into her beer.

"Not Little Red Riding Hood…" Foster smirked.

"Don't pay attention to them, Upton," Kidd offered, laughing at her friends. "We all like to give each other crap. It's part of the sisterly bond, or whatever."

Upton smiled calmly, both at the conversation surrounding her and the inclusion she felt from these women who she barely knew. It spoke well for Foster, knowing she kept such good company.

"Alright, Miss Not-Vanilla," Upton regarded Foster boldly. "What's your costume?"

The sparkle in Upton's eyes caught Foster off guard, freezing her in the moment and knowing her friends were watching with prying eyes, anticipating her reaction. She didn't have one.

"I…" Foster couldn't relax her wide eyes, looking into Upton's and feeling awkward.

"You don't even know, do you?!" Upton scoffed, pushing Foster by the shoulder. "You're giving your best friend shit but at least _she_ has a plan."

Kidd and Brett exchanged a look as they watched the banter.

"Says the woman who also doesn't have a plan…" Foster argued, taking a drink.

"But _I'm_ not givin' anyone shit about theirs…"

They looked at each other, warm smiles showing in their eyes and emanating from their energies. Brett and Kidd took in every millisecond of interaction but knew enough not to comment on it.

"Stella, what are you going as?" Upton asked, feeling comfortable enough with them already to be herself, feeling anxious enough to know that she had to tear her eyes away from Foster.

"Me and Kelly are going as Cleopatra and Caesar," she nodded proudly. "I know the couple theme thing is kinda lame, but I can't wait to see him in that skirt…" she grinned, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

The other three women burst into laughter at Kidd's excitement, and boldness.

For the next hour, all four shared drinks and laughs, easy conversation that Upton didn't feel any difficulty falling into. They talked about everything and nothing, and Upton only realised that she still didn't have a costume idea until it was time for her to leave. Warm blanket, comfy bed and much needed sleep had become her desire, regardless of how much she was enjoying herself.

"It's time for me to head out," Upton said quietly to Foster, Kidd and Brett in a debate amongst themselves.

Foster nodded, knowing that the disappointment in her expression had not been well hidden.

"It's been a long day," she said understandingly. "I had a great time," she couldn't help but admit.

"So did I," Upton smiled, looking closely at Foster as her heart swelled against her will. "Thanks so much for asking me to get to know your friends. It meant a lot," she added, looking away from Foster in hopes of not showing _just_ how much it meant to her.

Upton rose from her seat, stretching her back before putting on her coat. Brett and Kidd caught the movement and realised that it implied their new acquaintance was leaving for the night.

"Guys, it was so nice to hang out with you," Upton said genuinely, shaking each of their hands and smiling like she meant it.

"You too, Upton. Let us know what you're thinkin' for Halloween," Kidd smiled, glancing over to see Foster shifting awkwardly in her chair.

"Yeah, Hailey. It was great to get to know you. We'll see you on Halloween, but don't be anything 'vanilla'," Brett smirked, catching the glare from her partner.

"I'll try," Upton laughed, looking to Foster expectantly. Expecting what? She wasn't sure.

Foster stood up before she allowed herself to question it, looking into Hailey's foggy blue eyes for a mere moment before grabbing the edge of her coat and pulling her into an embrace. This hug wasn't like any she'd shared with Upton before; not like any she'd shared with anyone, she realised. They held each other tightly, Upton's hand firm on the small of her back as their bodies pressed into each other. It made her think about earlier today, when she wrapped her arm around Hailey instinctively. The warmth, the scent of the detective, the comfort and anxiousness battling with each other. She didn't want to let go. When she finally did, she found Hailey's eyes looking as overwhelmed as she assumed her own did. They smiled at each other timidly. Since they both knew that the other wasn't shy in any way, it meant something to both of them.

"I'll talk to you later?" Upton asked hesitantly, her voice coming out soft and raspy.

Foster nodded, not allowing herself to hide how overwhelmed she felt.

"You better," she smiled, brushing Hailey's hair away from the collar of her coat. "Be safe?" she asked, heart thumping at the look that the woman sent her.

"I'll text you when I get home," she answered, not out of obligation.

One last lingering smile sent Upton away from the table and toward the exit, but not before turning back just once to smile at Foster again.

The silence was heavy, nearly suffocating, as Emily took her seat to finish off her beer. She couldn't look at her friends, not now when this feeling was overtaking her.

"Holy crap," Brett said, but it was quiet and heartfelt, not teasing.

"Damn, dude, you ready to admit you're dating yet?" Kidd couldn't help but interject. "'Cause you never hug _me_ like that," she added. "Jesus…"

Foster's face was already beet red from the hug. Now it felt like it was on fire. She shook her head, not ready to look at her friends. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm really enjoying this new, non-canon pairing. I feel like their chemistry would be remarkable, if they were ever to interact more on either show. Let me know if anyone is interested in this story or if I'm just completely out there with it. Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks and I hope you enjoy._

A few days had passed and suddenly it was the eve of Halloween. Foster and Upton had texted and spoken as usual, neither ready to fully admit the definite shift they were feeling in their 'relationship'. They hadn't hung out since that night at Molly's, to which Foster was mentally referring as 'the hug'. She had only taken the expected amount of crap about it from her friends, and life was pretty much normal.

A calm afternoon in the common room had the team anxious and bored. They only had a few hours before they were off shift and time was ticking by slowly. An old football game played quietly from the television that no one seemed to be watching while the women sat at the table, each distracted by their own phones.

"Did ya decide on a costume?" Kidd asked passionlessly, looking up from her phone for a second before turning her eyes down once again.

"Not really," Foster shrugged. "Do I really have to dress up, or can I just come to the party?"

THAT got her friends' attention.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Kidd scoffed. "It's Halloween, Foster. YES you have to dress up. And it's tomorrow, so you better figure it out soon."

"Did Hailey decide on anything?" Brett asked, also worn out and dull.

"She says yeah, but she won't tell me what," Foster said flatly, successfully hiding the excitement that she felt about that simple thought.

Brett's eyes lit up instantly.

"Must be something sexy..." she sang out happily.

"Or maybe she just wants to keep it a secret," she argued.

A shuffle from the entrance of the common room caught their attention, and there stood Hailey Upton, seemingly greeting Chief Boden. This girl had a thing with timing.

"Detective Upton, welcome," Boden smiled politely, shaking the woman's hand. "Are you here on business?"

"No Sir, Chief. Just visiting, if that's okay," Upton nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the eyes of all of Fifty-One boring into her.

"Of course, anytime. And please, call me Wallace."

Upton smiled sincerely at the man before allowing her eyes to scan the room. Was it too forward to just walk up to her Foster? Should she make awkward, impersonal small talk with the other members of the house along the way? Maybe she shouldn't have shown up here in the first place...

Brett kicked Foster's shin, hard enough to make her point but a bit harder than entirely necessary. Her wide eyes alerted Foster to action, though she didn't know what action to take.

"Go talk to her!" Brett whisper-yelled through gritted teeth. "She feels out of place."

Foster nodded and quickly stood, smoothing down her uniform shirt before crossing the room to her friend. They smiled immediately and Upton's face reflected the relief that she felt at Foster saving her from her nerves.

"Hi," Foster's smiled was unwavering. "To what to I owe this pleasure?" she asked, instantly chastising herself for her cheesiness.

"I was just in the area," Upton shrugged, leaning against a table out of earshot of the others. "I stopped by that bakery we talked about so I wanted to bring you this," she said, extending a small bag to Foster. "Oatmeal raisin."

Foster's breath caught and heart skipped at the woman's gesture. Of course, she would remember her favourite cookie.

"That's so sweet," she beamed, taking the offered bag and opening it. "Where's yours?" she had to ask, noticing the bag only contained the one cookie.

"Oh, I already ate it," Upton grinned, embarrassed. "Okay, them. I already ate THEM," she added with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you. It means a lot," Foster said, smiling into her blue eyes and leaning nearer naturally. "We can share mine," she offered, taking a bite and melting at the rich, homemade flavour.

"I already ate three chocolate chip. I think I'm good," Upton laughed, giving into the pull and leaning against Foster's side.

"No oatmeal raisin?" Foster questioned, taking in the heat emanating from the detective. "You have to try it," she insisted, breaking off a piece of the cookie and holding it up to Hailey.

They locked eyes for a long moment, getting lost in each other's gaze as though they were alone, as they had avoided for a few weeks. It was getting much harder to deny the electricity. Upton squinted flirtatiously before taking the bite of cookie from Foster's fingers, their eye contact never wavering.

The spark that shot through Foster at the small contact scared her, reminding her of being a teenage kid who had never experienced the feeling before. Upton seemed to be in the same boat, licking the remnant of cookie from her lower lip before blushing furiously. Only then was the bubble broken, Foster recalling that they were sitting in a giant room with all of her work family, each of whom was most likely watching- even if they hid it well. A matching blush covered her own cheekbones as she bumped Hailey's shoulder, looking to the ground shyly.

"Let's take a walk," she breathed out, nervousness audible.

"Good idea," Upton rasped, unable to make eye contact with the other Fifty-One team members as she exited the room.

"Did you choose a costume?" Upton asked quietly as they entered the truck bay, deciding the best plan in the moment was to abruptly change the subject, and the tone.

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing when you tell me what you're wearing," Foster couldn't help but flirt, sitting on the back of the ambo and motioning for Hailey to join her.

"You're a terrible liar," Upton almost giggled, scooting up to sit next to Foster. "You have NO idea what you're wearing."

"Hey!" Foster exclaimed, feigning insult. "How do I know that you didn't lie about it?! You could've just not told me because you're full of crap," she challenged.

"You'll see..." Hailey smiled, bumping Emily's shoulder.

"You could be lying right now..." Foster smirked, looking into Upton's eyes and finding herself leaning into the woman yet again.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Upton asked quietly, raising an eyebrow and causing Foster's breath to catch.

"If you're not, give me a hint..." Foster said, brushing the hair out of Upton's eyes just to see them this closely for the first time.

Upton looked contemplative for a moment before turning to face Foster. She leaned into her, feeling the heat between them as she moved toward Emily's ear.

"You're gonna love it."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Fishnet stockings were itchy. Foster just scratched and scratched at her thighs as she sat, sipping her beer with Little Red Riding Hood and Cleopatra. She was questioning her choice of costume, suddenly. Wanting to look good was one thing; putting herself through this torture was another.

"Where's Caesar?" Brett asked, pulling Foster from her thoughts and Kidd from her phone.

"He got cold feet," Kidd shrugged, setting her phone down for a second. "I told him he's gonna get cold legs, too, 'cause his ass better get here soon," she smirked.

"He's not feelin' the skirt?" Foster chuckled, imagining Severide's inner turmoil regarding his outfit and reflecting her own.

"Naw, I think he's self-conscious or somethin'," Kidd told them. "But have you _seen_ his thighs… damn…" she trailed off, happily in thought.

Foster and Brett grimaced at each other at the image. Not that he wasn't an attractive guy- he definitely was- but no one wanted to think about the thighs of someone who was essentially their brother. Clearly, Kidd didn't feel that same brotherly love toward him.

"What's up, ladies?" Casey asked, standing at their table suddenly with a new round of drinks in his hands. He was wearing his standard Captain outfit, minus the turnout gear. He looked… just like he did every day.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" Brett chuckled, hearing her flirtatious tone far too late.

"I feel like I have to dress up every day. Didn't feel like doin' it again," he said, though his eyes remained on Brett.

"Kidd told me I couldn't come if I didn't wear a costume," Foster grumbled, looking at her puffy white sleeves and rolling her eyes, watching Casey's gaze settle on the feather in her hat.

"Well I didn't get that memo," he shrugged proudly. "Where are Severide and Upton?" he asked casually, pulling up a seat at the edge of the table next to Brett.

Foster forgot how itchy her legs were for a moment. Of course, he would ask about Severide, but why Upton? So, he'd probably seen them hanging around each other, but why would that imply that she was missing from the group?

"He's uncomfortable with his skirt," Kidd laughed.

Foster remained silent, looking at her phone subconsciously as all eyes were on her.

"Where IS Hailey? Did you figure out what she's wearing yet?" Brett asked, not helping her discomfort.

"She's on her way," Foster said quietly. "And no. No idea," she played off as casually as possible.

"She didn't tell you?" Casey asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I think she wanted it to be a surprise," Kidd said, wagging her eyebrows at Foster.

Foster finished her first beer before taking a large swig of her second. It was Halloween, right? Time to let loose. And whatever Hailey was dressed as (if she ever showed up), she had to be mentally prepared. Prepared for what? She wasn't sure. The detective could've shown up as a zombie or Sherlock Holmes and Foster would still have to keep calm, somehow.

As she flipped through her texts, a whooping sound brought Foster back to reality. The crew from the 21st precinct was on their feet, laughing and clapping as…

Hailey. Hailey Upton. Full on black leather suit, red wig Hailey Upton. Black Widow.

Foster's mouth went dry. She had mentioned once that Hailey looked like Scarlett Johannsen, but damn. Her eyes were locked on the woman, who was busy greeting her friends and hadn't seen her yet. Upton looked uncomfortable, insecure, and as much as Foster was drawn to her costume, she hated the nervous energy that was flowing from the detective.

"Hmm-mmm…" Kidd cleared her throat loudly and obviously, drawing Foster's attention to her.

Her eyes were wide, palms sweaty. She glanced at Kidd for just a moment long enough to catch the smirk on her face.

"No wonder she didn't wanna tell you what she was dressing up as…" Brett said, admittedly taken by the costume as well.

"Damn…" Casey said, eyebrows raised, earning a smack in the chest from Kidd that didn't go unnoticed by Foster. "I just meant…" he struggled. "That's a good costume," he shrugged, looking down at the table.

Her pirate costume was sub-par, Foster decided. She wanted to look good. She wanted to wear something that she would _never_ normally wear. But now…

Hailey's attention was drawn across the room to where she expected Foster to be. Their eyes met and shy smiles followed instantly. Foster watched as Upton said something to Ruzek, waving him off before turning to approach their table.

Her mouth was dry again. Upton was close enough to be in speaking range, but no words came out. Foster began to scratch nervously at her thigh, again.

"Daaaaaaaamn…" Kidd almost sang, eyeing Upton unabashedly. "I wouldn't have told Foster what I was bein' either, if I looked like that!"

Upton looked to Foster apprehensively for a mere moment before pulling her eyes back to the others. Casey looked to Brett questioningly, but the woman shrugged it off, not wanting to give in to the gossip that her partner was so wary of.

"You guys look great," Upton smiled, any excuse to pull the attention away from her, taking in Brett in her red cape, Kidd in her Egyptian glory, and Casey… "What're you?" she had to ask with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Matt Casey," he grinned, shaking her hand goofily.

"I was told costumes were mandatory," Upton rolled her eyes, putting her arm over her waist self-consciously.

The fear, the insecurity in her eyes were too much for Foster to bear. Without thinking, she pulled Upton's hand away from her body, gaining her nervous attention.

"You look amazing," Foster said quietly, not realizing that she was still holding on to Upton's cold hand.

"So do you," Upton whispered, stepping nearer instinctively.

"Naw, this was stupid," Foster shrugged, regarding her outfit. "I thought it would look good but it's mostly just itchy," she admitted.

"Who needs drinks?!" Casey piped up suddenly, looking pointedly into Brett's eyes.

"You just got us drinks—" Stella stopped herself as she saw the look exchanged between the two. "I mean… Upton, what're you drinkin'?" she covered, well.

"Oh, I'll get it," she smiled, glad for the generosity of the group but still uneasy.

"This is your first one of the night, Black Widow," Kidd winked. "We'll fight over who gets the rest later."

"Well then…" Upton couldn't help but look to Foster before she spoke. "I want Whisky."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is a long one, sorry (but not really). It took a slightly dramatic turn, but not everything can be sunshine and rainbows, right? I hope you like it. Thanks in advance for taking your time to read it. Fun and flirtation will be coming up soon, I promise. Reviews are love._

Some would argue that whisky was _never_ a good idea, but the folks from Fifty-One and Twenty-One would have to disagree. Three shots in and the mood seemed lighter, banter and laughs filling their space. Upton was standing at the table, leaning against Foster's fishnet-clad leg comfortably.

"You can sit," Foster offered, not wanting to give herself any space from the woman but being chivalrous, nonetheless.

"I'm good here," Upton smiled, leaning nearer to her friend. "If I stand my outfit is less obvious," she admitted quietly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm here," Severide grumbled, approaching the table in full Caesar garb. "But when I say I need a drink, I mean I REALLY need a drink," he smiled despite himself, kissing Stella on the cheek as she eyed him up and down.

"What did I tell ya?!" she piped up. "Just look at those thighs!" She smacked his leg muscle and grinned like an idiot.

"I don't need anyone but you looking at my thighs," he chuckled, stealing the drink out of Stella's hand and chugging it. "And what's up with this punk?" he asked, smacking Casey on the chest affectionately. "You look like you just came from the firehouse and I'm here in a freakin' skirt!"

"Hi, I'm Matt Casey," he grinned, shaking his friend's hand.

"You're a dick," Severide laughed.

"I'm gonna get a drink. What do you guys need?" Upton asked, looking into her empty glass as she felt the insecurity wash over her again.

A chorus of random requests filled the table and Hailey tried to keep them all in her mind: Beer. Trash can. More whisky.

"I'll come with," Severide offered. "I need all of the alcohol right now," he smiled.

"Why, baby? Are your thighs cold?" Stella smirked, pinching his leg.

"The things I do for you," he shook his head.

"Upton, can I just tell you how freakin' good you look as Black Widow," Ruzek smiled drunkenly before they had even reached the bar, checking her out with no shame.

"Yeah, Adam. You already did," Upton said quietly, covering herself again subconsciously.

"Sure, but I mean, that's really something. I didn't know you had it in you," he smirked, earning a look of disdain from Burgess that he didn't notice anyway.

"It's Halloween," Upton shrugged, trying to play off her discomfort. Kelly was ordering the drinks and she hoped to leave the bar and return to the table as quickly as possible.

"Well sure it's Halloween, but you really went all out. I'm not sure who you're trying to impress but it's one lucky dude," Ruzek grinned.

"Adam!" Burgess piped up suddenly. "It's only ten o'clock. Maybe you should chill on the beers," she said, looking into Hailey's eyes just long enough to apologise for her sometimes-boyfriend's behavior.

"Severide?" Upton said, elbowing him in the arm pointedly. "I think I need more whisky."

He nodded solemnly, having heard the conversation and sensing Upton's discomfort. Kelly might not have known the detective well, but her insecurity was palpable.

"Why don't you take these back to the table and I'll be over in a minute," he suggested, handing her the three drinks she could carry. The look in his eye let her know that he clearly received her message.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the drinks and retreating, hearing Ruzek and Burgess argue faintly.

Upton sat the drinks down hastily before grabbing her bag, avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially Foster.

"I'm going to change," she rasped out, holding her bag over her shoulder as she turned away from the table.

"What?" Foster was surprised and instantly concerned.

"I brought clothes. I'm just uncomfortable," Upton threw out, looking at the ground.

"Hailey, what happened?" Foster asked softly, pulling Upton by the hand to stand next to her.

"Nothing happened. I'm uncomfortable. I'm going to change," she spat.

"Hailey…" Foster whispered, letting Upton know that she could see through her attempt at nonchalance.

"Em, I'm fine, okay? I'll feel better when I'm out of this stupid costume," she said, overwhelmed tears lining her eyes despite her efforts to hide them.

Foster nodded, knowing Upton well enough than to push it. She knew that her friend was uncomfortable, and it was evident that something had happened to amplify it, but she would wait until Hailey was ready to talk. She watched with sad eyes as Upton retreated to the bathroom.

"Did she leave?" Severide asked, suddenly back at the table with the rest of the drinks.

"No, went to change," Foster explained, though her worry was apparent.

"That dick," Severide shook his head angrily, looking across the room to Ruzek.

"What dick?" Kidd asked, brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"That asshole Ruzek wouldn't stop talkin' about her costume. Isn't he dating Burgess? He was borderline inappropriate with her sitting right there."

"What did he say?" Foster said, anger filling her voice.

"He just wouldn't let it go. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but he's drunk and doesn't care," Severide told them.

Foster began to aggressively scratch at her thighs, torn between going to kill Ruzek, going to check on Hailey, or keep calm and wait it out. None of the above seemed like the best answer right now.

"Do you want me to check on her?" Brett asked quietly, resting her hand on Foster's.

"I think I should, but I don't want to freak her out more. She's already upset," she said quietly. "They used to have a thing, you know?" she admitted, not allowing her eyes to meet her friend's.

"Upton and Ruzek?" Brett questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. Nothin' serious, but I'm sure whatever he said upset her more than it would coming from someone else," Foster told her.

Brett nodded solemnly, understanding a little better now.

"I already get mad just at the way he looks at her sometimes, but now…"

"Go check on her," Brett interrupted, patting her hand. "Go tell her she's fine, hug her, whatever you have to do. You'll both feel better."

Foster nodded, smiling at her friend and wiping an angry tear from her eye. She stood with resolve, looking across the room to Ruzek before turning toward the bathroom.

"Are they together?" Casey asked in a mere whisper, sidling up next to Brett as Foster walked away.

"She won't admit it, but I think so," Brett told him, knowing she could trust him with her life.

"Why wouldn't she admit it to _you_, of all people?" he questioned, knowing how close their friendship was.

"They might not be together… yet," Brett shrugged, feeling her heart pull for her friends. "I think she's scared, doesn't want to be crushed if Upton doesn't feel the same."

"Well I'm no expert, but it seems like she does," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Foster really cares about her, doesn't she? I've never seen her like that with someone."

"I have an idea…" Brett said, eyes wide. "If they come back here and things lighten up, I need you to help me out with something…"

XXX

The sniffle that she heard upon opening the bathroom door alerted Foster into a frenzy of adrenaline and anxiety. The stall door was shut, a black leather outfit crumpled on the floor below.

"Hailey?" Foster asked softly, not wanting to startle her friend but unable to keep the concern from her voice.

"I'm fine," Upton choked out, kicking the discarded costume with a boot-clad foot.

"That's not what I asked," Foster said, leaning against the stall door and deciding to play this the way Hailey would want. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes," Hailey answered quickly, brushing down her long-sleeved tee shirt and finally feeling more like herself.

"Can I come in?"

"You kinda did already, dork," Upton said and Foster heard the smile in her voice, finally.

"I meant into the stall, dumbass," Foster smiled back, tapping the stall door gently with her fingertips.

"I'm really fine, Em," Upton lied, unlatching the lock anyway.

As soon as Foster saw her, hair disheveled, eyes red from crying, she broke. Without another word, she pulled Hailey into her arms, into a firm embrace that she hoped would express everything that she was feeling without having to say it. Upton melted into her, accidentally knocking the pirate hat off of her head and holding soundly to the base of her neck.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Hailey rasped into her hair, not loosening her arms from around Foster.

"Okay," Foster said soundly. "What're we gonna do with your costume?" she asked, pulling away just enough to look Hailey in the eye as she kicked the leather with the toe of her boot.

"I was just gonna trash it," Upton said, standing back and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I have a better idea…"

The suggestive eyebrow raise that was sent her way did not go unnoticed by Foster. But unfortunately, this was not the time for sexy flirtation.

"We can go return it tomorrow," she grinned wildly, watching as Upton's inappropriate expectations of the idea dissolved.

"Emily!" Hailey laughed out loud, pushing Foster by the shoulder as a blush covered her cheeks. "I don't wanna be 'that guy'," she chuckled.

"What guy? The guy who bought something he doesn't like and takes it back the next day?" Foster challenged.

"No, the guy who wore a Halloween costume and then returned it," Upton rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Do you care about what the costume shop people think of you?" Foster smiled, expanding her hand across Hailey's ribs as she spoke.

"No, of course not. I just—"

"So fold it up, put it in your bag and we'll return it tomorrow," she grinned, fighting the pull that she felt when she looked into Hailey's sea blue eyes. "But right now, we have drinks waiting. And friends," Foster realised. "The drinks seem more appealing than the friends, right now," she shrugged.

Upton pulled Foster into her, resting her head on her shoulder as she clutched to the woman. Foster, though surprised, felt her heart race and swell at the contact.

"Can I just…" Hailey sniffled lightly, "can I stay here for a minute?" she asked vulnerably, voice muffled by Foster's hair and the ruffles of her pirate shirt.

"As long as you need, baby."

The second the words were out of Foster's mouth, she tensed up. She hadn't meant for the term of endearment to slip. Something about Upton made her brain work without her conscious approval.

"I'm sorry," Foster blushed, stepping back slightly. "That just flew out of my mouth…"

Upton smiled at Foster for a second before pulling her back in, resting her head as she had and holding the woman just a little more tightly.

"It's okay, Em. I like the way it sounded."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

"I just wanted to apologise…"

Kim Burgess standing at the table of Fifty-One was the _last_ thing that Upton expected to see right now. Also, the last thing she _wanted _to see, despite their rapport and almost-friendship.

"Adam had too much to drink, already," she elaborated, "and I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving now."

"Kim, you have nothing to apologise for," Upton told her honestly, hating the nervous itch that she felt.

"No, _he _does," Severide spoke up suddenly, surprising them all. "Bein' drunk is one thing, talking about his team member like that is another."

"Kelly, I don't want him to apologise," Upton said softly, curling into Foster subconsciously.

"No, Hailey. I know, and I get it," Severide said, calming slightly from Kidd's pat on his leg, taking the note. "Burgess, just maybe let your boyfriend to know to be less of a douche the next time we're all out together," he breathed, fighting hard to keep his calm.

"Will do," Burgess nodded. "Already done, in fact. Hailey, I really am sorry. You looked great," she said sincerely, hoping that it would get through to her friend. "You shouldn't have to worry about how you look because of any guy, let alone a drunk idiot like Ruzek."

Upton actually smiled. She needed the reaffirmation that he wouldn't be defended, even by his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Kim. And again, you have nothing to be sorry for. He was as rude to you as he was to me, really," Upton nodded, feeling Foster's arm tighten across her waist comfortingly.

"Yeah, that's a whole other bag of worms that we'll talk about. When he's sober enough to remember how pissed I am," Burgess rolled her eyes and smiled. "But goodnight, guys. I hope you can all enjoy yourselves now, and Happy Halloween." She nodded politely once more before heading to the exit, dragging Ruzek by his sleeve.

"You okay?" Foster asked softly, knowing all of the eyes at the table were on them and trying to keep quiet.

"I'm good," Upton smiled sincerely, bumping her head against Foster's in a weak attempt at affection. "I kinda still want to drink more…" she smirked with a shrug.

"I got this," Foster grinned widely, squeezing Upton's side once more before standing. "Thirsty?" she asked, only to be happily whooped and hollered at in agreement from her friends.

"I'll come with you. This seems like a tray full of drinks sort of situation," Casey chuckled, standing as well.

"I'll be right back," Foster smiled into Upton's eyes, lacing their fingers briefly before stepping away.

"You feel better now?" Brett asked innocently. "I wish I had been smart enough to bring a change of clothes," she shrugged at her red coat and shook it off.

"I feel much better, thank you," Upton said, appreciating the woman's sincerity.

"Listen, I feel for you all but I'm wearing a _freakin' skirt!_" Severide piped up, finishing off his drink.

"Now you know how women feel, all the time," Kidd shrugged, not sympathetic. "You should just be glad I didn't make you wear heels."

XXX

"So, I have a question," Casey said nervously, looking around the room as they waited for their tray of drinks.

"Okay…?" Foster said, thinking she had an idea of where this was going.

"You're not dating Upton, right?" he asked, trying like hell to maintain his composure.

Foster choked on the breath that she was inhaling, coughing it out.

"No, we're just friends," she said, coming out sounding just as unbelievable as it felt. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, she's cute, right?" Casey shrugged, watching the emotion change in Foster's eyes. "I mean, if you're not gonna go for it, maybe I'll ask her out?" he suggested, looking at Foster and then quickly away. "Do you think she'd go for someone like me?" he concluded, looking at the ground sheepishly.

Foster felt the warmth of anger and jealousy rising up through her. From her spine, through her gut, and traveling the whole way to her brain, stirring an emotion in her that she was certain she had never felt before. Most times, she could keep herself in check; this was her Captain, after all, and she was to treat him with the utmost respect. But now…

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Foster nearly yelled. "Would she go for you?! No, she wouldn't go for you! And the fact that you even have the nerve to ask me that, after the night she's had…"

Casey biting back a laugh threw Foster out of her tirade; threw her off entirely, because what the hell was he laughing at?

"You think this is funny?" she spat, fighting the urge to push him, hard. "What the hell are you laughing about?!"

"Um…" Casey cleared his throat, looking at the ground again, truly scared of the look in Foster's eyes. "I'm laughing because Sylvie told me to ask you that…" he admitted nervously, swigging a shot of whisky before finding the balls to look at Foster again. "To see how you'd react."

Foster let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding, pushing Casey by both of his shoulders.

"You gotta be kidding me," she said, under her breath, unable to fight the smile she felt as Casey acted nervous and uncomfortable. "You know that's not funny, right?" she asked, though she chuckled as she said it.

"It was kind of funny," he defended. "I guess we have our answer now…"

"Oh, 'we?', Matt? Are you and Sylvie a 'we' now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, happy to flip the situation.

"I didn't say…" he choked out, picking up a beer and swilling it.

"For you to do that to me, that's gotta mean something, right?" she questioned, swilling her own beer.

He didn't have an answer, shrugging nervously as he took another drink of his beer.

"And I know you were kidding, but I'm watchin' you now," she warned with a warm smile on her face, poking him in the shoulder. "If you EVER ask her out, or even look at her wrong…"

Casey burst out laughing, pulling Foster into a loving, brotherly embrace.

"You know I'd never do that to you," he said, shaking her by the shoulder.

"Because you have someone else on your mind?" Foster didn't keep herself from asking.

"Because I would never do that to you," he repeated with resolve before turning his eyes away. "But yeah, I do."

XXX


End file.
